Modern computing devices continue to evolve in variety of ways. One particular area in which computing devices have evolved is in the area of wearable computing devices that are becoming increasingly popular as stand-alone computing devices and as peripherals used in conjunction with other computing devices. Additionally, many modern computing devices include a plurality of devices and mechanisms enabling on-the-go or mobile functionality. The inclusion of an abundance of features has resulted in an increased reliance upon mobile computing devices for mobile computing tasks. These additional features and functionality require additional interface components while also remaining mobile.